Crimson Knights
by Heliad
Summary: I had always known the evil within myself. But I never knew the evil within them, the darkness that drove the human race to start wars and kill people…till I felt the blackness within him. The pitiful sinner that had been reborn into the body of a god. Who was he? How many different names and people could he be? Robin, Red X, Red hood…the crimson knight. Jason Todd. Details inside!
1. Chapter 1:Hex

**A/N:** Hi everyone,this is **Heliad** formerly known as ' **LemonShineLover22** '! This is my first actual story, I've been writing for a few years but I'd never actually gotten this far as to publishing one of my stories! Raven is my favourite character of all the Titans and you'll be made sure of this by reading my stories in the future...if you like this one:P Anyway, if you have any problems or issues with the story then please PM or leave a review so I can respond! **I hope you enjoy,please R &R!**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Some of us were Heroes because we had god sent powers and skills. Some needed to repent for their sins and others needed an outlet for vengeance...but others, because they were lost. He, he was lost...he had died a thousand deaths and his mind was an imbalance of guilt and madness. He was in the middle of the good and bad, he only looked out for himself. His dark mind didn't care who died or what was lost if he still got his gain...well, that's what I was told by his brother._

 _I don't know why it happened, but fate was never really my friend was he now? We had never really sat down and spoken before that night. But whenever I laid my eyes on him I felt the demon within me crave his life and body._

 _I have never wanted to be evil, I had never wanted to do bad things … and yet I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame … I was drawn to the people who knew who they were and the freedom inside of them…I couldn't take it anymore, the lies and the secrets…I needed on truth…something that Richard, Bruce or anyone else I knew couldn't give me…but him…_

 _ **Pairings:** Mainly Red X/Red Hood **X** Raven, with hints of Beast Boy **X** Raven, Robin/Nightwing **X** Raven and Robin/Nightwing **X** Starfire along with Bumble Bee **X** Cyborg **X** Jinx_

* * *

Crimson Knights

 **Chapter 1:** Hex

 ** _6 Months ago..._**

"Does he know that you're still alive?"

A question that rung in his head for a moment before he looked at her. A hostile gaze was what she got in response as both of their eyes held resistance. " _What?_ " He asked as a wolfish smile appeared on his face, " _Sunshine_ …I understand that Papa Bat is difficult to talk to, but you're a part of the league now aren't you?"

"I have a name… _Jason_." He chuckled as he stared into her indigo eyes with a fascination for the exoticness of her Amethyst orbs.

" _I know_ what your name is, _Raven_ …but you look more like a Sunshine to me. And to answer your question, of course he does…Bruce told Tim, Damien and Barbs…So why wouldn't he tell his favourite son? He knows about Red Hood, so why wouldn't he know about me?" She was slightly confused and Jason could tell, he placed his glass of whisky on the bar and fully faced her, "Do you need me to explain?"

She looked to the ground for a second before shaking her head, "Why would he lie about you?" She addressed him in a curious tone, light years away from her usual monotone voice. Jason shrugged his shoulders as he looked her up and down for a moment.

Jason felt himself smirk as his eyes lingered over her every curve, "I'll answer you once I'm done checking you out…"he said as he imagined what she looked like stood up. "Who made you wear the dress?" Jason asked staring at the white figure hugging dress. A blush appeared on her pale face as she looked at him,

"I'm twenty-two years old, I can dress myself." He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her cleavage, he looked at her face for a moment before staring back at the large swells. " _Fine_. We had a deal, I wear a dress tonight and she'll stop giving random men my number…"

"I didn't even say anything Sunshine…but by her, you mean Jinx?" He said flashing her a cocky smile. Jason stared at her full red lips as she sipped her drink, he had always focused his attention on Starfire when he was younger, and he regretted it. She was the girl his elder 'brother' had his eyes set on…and Raven? Like a fine wine. And what woman couldn't resist the temptation of Jason Todd? Well, Raven for one, but that didn't bother him…

Over the years it seemed as if she became more human, her skin had evened out, slowly becoming more olive than deathly pale, her formerly short violet hair was now long and black and her eyes had slowly become bluer, making them that light indigo colour. His eyes lingered on her as she nodded,

"Why didn't you join her?"

"Pardon?"

He smiled as he asked again, "Why didn't you join her? You know…get a real job and an education?"

She bit her lip slightly as she stared into his eyes, "I'm an empath…I can feel and influence other people's emotions. It was worse when I was younger, but I don't have the capacity to feel for myself. I have an education, a PHD…but that's worst case scenario." She paused. He heard a hitch in her breath as she continued, "I was made to destroy everything I wanted to love, I'll be on the earth for thousands of years…sooner or later I'll lose everything and become a monster, helping people is the only way I can save myself…"

"You're opening up to me?" Jason asked surprised, he ran a hand through the long front of his hair, re blending the white and light brown. "Are you trying to get me into bed or something? Because if you-"

"I'm waiting for you to answer my question. But again, I feel everything you feel…and I know you trust me not to tell anyone I saw you here tonight. When you died, I saw a change in him. He became cold, distant…you were the reason why he and Kori broke up, the reason why he left the Titans…"She said quietly. His body would always tense up when he remembered his death, when he remembered everything he'd endured over the years… "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, I'm _here_ enjoying my drink, in an old friends empty bar…with a _beautiful_ woman, I could still be dead you know…"He watched the expressions on her face change, she gave him a small smile before going back to thinking almost instantly.

"He lied to you about me, like he lied to everyone else. It's the one thing you learn in that family, I'm surprised you don't know…you did spend a long time undercover with them…" he said quietly in a sly tone, "Oh _wait_ …you still are undercover… _aren't you?_ "

One of the light bulbs exploded as she stared at him, "How do you know?" She asked, finished his whisky as she continued. "Nobody knows what I'm doing except Cyborg, Bat-"

"I like to keep an eye out on business that concerns me. I don't care too much about what you personally are doing Raven, but I have allot of money going into a deal that could be affected by the façade you and Dick are pulling…" He said touching a lose strand of her hair,

She stayed quiet as he continued, "I'd also advise you not to catch feelings for him, it's not hard to tell that you two are…getting busy…but just know, _you're not the only former titan_ th-"

" _Stop_." She said gripping his wrist. She pushed it away from her face as her glass started to crack, "I stopped having feelings for him a long time ago and we're _not_ …getting busy…"

Jason laughed slightly as he stared at his wrist. "I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind Sunshine" Jason mumbled under his breath. "Sunshine…there are cameras everywhere in that house. They all look at that footage at some point in the day, _even_ little Damien…who is such a gossip!"

"Do you want something, or do just want to play with me?" She confessed as her face panned. He sat there for a moment. A bright smile appeared on his face as he just said,

"I'm waiting to pay my tab sunshine, then I'm driving back to Gotham…"

Raven sighed, "You shouldn't drive under influence…" she said as he continued to smile, "What's so funny?" She asked he burst out in laughter. He continued to laugh as he stood up and pulled money out of his black leather jacket. He threw it on the bar as he started to walk away…

"Sunshine," he said as he walked to the glass door, "I shouldn't be drinking as is. I'm barley eighteen …and I'm _always_ careful …"He said finished leaving Raven alone in the bar. She bit her lip as her emotions rallied in her mind. Another light bulb broke as regret filled her body as she heard the sound of his bike start…


	2. Chapter 2:Hidden

**A/N:** Hi everyone, this is **Heliad**! The last chapter went well (I think) and you all hopefully liked it! This chapter might be confusing and allot of words, I'm not sure. It has adult themes, I was going to add a lemon but I can't remember if this is an M or not O_O Anyway, if you have problems or issues with the story then please PM or leave a review so I can respond! **I hope you enjoy, please R &R!**

* * *

I had always known the evil within myself. But I never knew the evil within them, the darkness that drove the human race to start wars and kill people…till I felt the blackness within him. The pitiful sinner that had been reborn into the body of a god. _Who was he_? How many different names and people could he be? Robin, Red X, Red hood…the crimson knight. _Jason Todd_.

* * *

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Red X/Red Hood_ _ **X**_ _Raven, with hints of Beast Boy_ _ **X**_ _Raven, Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Raven and Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire along with Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg_ _ **X**_ _Jinx_

* * *

 _Crimson Knights_

 **Chapter 2:** Hidden

I could _never_ fault Jason for what he was doing with his life. I _envied_ him in reality…he had the freedom to fulfil his every primal desire, he could be the lesser of two evils and still be a knight of the round table. I knew he kept in contact with Bruce and the family…I knew he would give them the information they needed if they were willing to pay the price and or play his games…

Only Eighteen years old. I would always wonder what it'd of been like if I got out when I had the chance, I could have taken the job as a professor at the university…or had the life with Gar that he always spoke about…

" _How_ do you _always_ find the spare key? I don't even have a door mat anymore!" I looked up at Jason, standing on one of the glass steps holding a gun in nothing but his underwear. He put his gun in the front of his boxers as he rushed down the stairs,

"The safeties not on…"I said looking up at him, he slowly pulled the gun out of his boxer shorts with care not to shoot off his ' _friend_ '…

He smirked at me as he said, "It's a good thing you were staring at my dick, I don't know what I would have done if I shot it off! Wanna guess his name?" He asked as he walked into his open plan kitchen. For a man who had died his life was very much pulled together. He owned a penthouse in the centre of Jump City and was a student most days, with his own alias and enough black hair dye to make ' _Jason Xavier'_ real…

" _Richard_?" I asked as I sipped my tea. I stared at the chipped nail polish of my alias, Rachel Roth. It was the name on the birth certificate my mother gave to me, and the name I got my PhD under…

"Who the fuck names their cock after their brother?"

"Who names their genitalia at all, Jason!?" I asked as he pulled out a juice box, "You're such a child…" I said as he sat down next to me.

He laughed as he spoke, "Says the woman who does nothing but check me out…" I said I looked into his light green eyes. I looked at him, he was slowly growing out his dyed black hair to change his appearance. At some point he had broken his nose to make sure he looked different, he was still handsome…but a little more rugged. He was thinning out but still muscular from where he dealt with his 'work'. "Raven… _you're doing it now…"_

"No I'm not…"I said as I followed the defined lines of his muscles on his upper body. "You're just naked…" I finished as I felt lust seep through. I noticed him blush slightly as he crossed his legs, I heard him make an awkward groan as he stared back at me.

He sighed as he said, "You're obliviously not thinking as Raven right now, and otherwise I would let you take full advantage of my young body. But you're here for a reason, which isn't to ask me about my studies or tutor me…in class or sex…"

I nodded as I finished my tea, "I need you to do me a favour…" He stood up and wondered over to his security system. He fiddled around for a moment before wavering me to come upstairs, I left the black mug on the coaster before standing up. I took my phone out of my coat pocket and made sure my tracking devices were off before teleporting up the stairs. I followed him into his 'office' as he closed out all light. "How much?"

"It depends on what you need it for, if it's related to my _employer_ then It will cost you a body and if it's just what I plan to be eating for breakfast then pull down your pants and come here Mama…"He said with a cocky smile,

"You don't still work for the Joker… _do you_?" He froze, his eyes turned dark as he looked back at me. "I'm sorry…"I said. I could feel the anger and fear in him…Jason was and forever would be unstable. I had learnt the truth about what had happened months ago after Bruce let me walk Jason through his mind…linking them after he tried to shoot Tim. He was always one slip away from madness, but they didn't care… Bruce was just happy that his sons were all home…

" _Talia_ , actually…She asked me to keep tabs on Damien and make sure he was still alive. After that I've been her eyes in Gotham whenever she's needed me. I'm allowed to do my own thing, but when it's time _it's time_ …" He said placing his hand against his desk. Few knew Jason had been murdered, and brought back to life. After the Joker killed him he had been revived before being tortured and killed again…this time saved Talia and Ra's al Ghul. He once spoke of the Lazarus pit, Bruce had told me how it would be his final ending…he could go mad in days, months, years…seconds. He was a ticking time bomb and that was the hardest part for all of them…

I nodded, "There were reports of Black Mask having a storage of Kryptonite in one of his warehouses. You may have heard the re- "

"Of course, it was my bullet. The Kryptonite was in a led case crate in a warehouse on the edge of Jump, most of his warehouses are in Gotham but he has two in Jump and one in Star…I cleaned out the one in Star City last night with my crew and put it in my lair. It was mainly guns and Coke, There wasn't much Kryptonite in the initial storage; but I have all of it…" I nodded slowly as he started to write something down, "Did Bruce ask for it?"

I nodded, he'd known about me working with Batman for a long time. He'd known before the others and the league. "He doesn't know I've come to you…"

"Does Alfred?" I nodded again as he smiled. He sat down on the leather chair as he opened the cabinet behind him. A bright smile appeared on his face and he pulled out a keyboard for the screen inside. "Second switch from the left, under the desk…" I walked round to the side of him and flicked it, turning on a set of floor lights in the black tiles and book cases.

" **Master Todd, what a pleasant surprise…"** I stayed quiet and watched the exchange of words between the two.

" _Good Morning Alfred_ , sorry to disturb you're cooking but Raven broke into my home and asked me to be a rat…" Both he and Alfred laughed, "How fast can you and _Mr. Wayne_ get to Jump City?" He asked as he pulled into Alfred's range of vision.

Alfred disappeared for a second, muting himself as he left. Jason did the same as he turned to me, "There's not much kryptonite, but I know where exactly it's being. I wrote the locations down, give those to the league and make sure they go in numbers. I know that Bane and Lex are working together, on th- _Good Morning_ Bruce "he said un-muting himself,

" **How much will this information cost me?"** Bruce said without hesitation. **"$55 million is as high as I'm willing to go…** " Jason looked at me before laughing,

"Put your check book away, this won't cost much money. I killed Black mask and have taken over half of his cargo, I'm going to sell most of the Cocaine in Gotham and mix it with a few new drugs that will make me billions. You've just got to hope sunshine will take one for the team and treat me to breakfast in bed…" I felt my heart stop as Alfred dropped a plate,

" **Jason. Raven can't cook at all, she gave Alfred food poisoning and left us all too fend for ourselves. But, I expect Raven to do what needs to be done. Is that understood?"**

"Of course Bruce…"I said rather offended as Jason continued.

"Be on the hunt for Penguin, Two face and allot of Mask's old Crew. As soon as this stuff's in the city they'll be fighting each other for the chance to get it. The drugs that are infused will mainly be plant based, so just be wary of Poison Ivy. Raven will teleport you a flash drive containing everything you'll need to know. Aside from that take the helicopter and land on my building, Alfred knows my address so it'll all be good. I'll need you to keep your eyes on Richard for me, Arsenal and Starfire will be in Gotham helping me out with some personal work…and I don't want him messing me up…"

He handed me a black and red flash drive as Bruce continued. **"Of course Jason. We'll be down around noon, I have a meeting in an hour."** He paused as the flash drive was sent through the dimension to Wayne Manor. It took allot to teleport myself long distances, but small things not as much. **"Thanks. I'll get Oracle to look at this now, Raven, you're in Jason's hands. Good luck…** "He finished with a small smile as he hung up. Jason turned around in his chair with a dark and cocky smile on his face.

"So! _First_ , we're going to Disney land, and then we're going to dinner. _My treat_ , I'm a millionaire and then red velvet cake _on your ass_ for desert sunshine!" He said spinning in his chair.


End file.
